Wireless terminals may operate in multiple frequency bands (i.e., “multi-band”) to provide operations in multiple communications systems. For example, Long Term Evolution (LTE) Multiple-Input and Multiple-Output (MIMO) cellular radiotelephones may be designed for operation in nominal frequency bands such as 700-800 Megahertz (MHz), 824-894 MHz, 880-960 MHz, 1710-1850 MHz, 1820-1990 MHz, 1920-2170 MHz, and 2500-2700 MHz.
Wireless terminals are designed to operate at multiple frequency bands. The antennas of wireless terminals are made of conductive materials that are metallic, dark and/or opaque. This limits the range of design opportunities for the “look and feel” of wireless terminals.